Only Believe In Me
by Eat.Pray.Dance
Summary: "I'm the only thing she has left is this world...She needs only to believe in me now." Sarah Davenport, never imagined in a million years of the things she would inevitably get herself into with new comer Nicholai Cullen. Could this be love?
1. Moonlight Sonata and Meeting Sarah

_Rising Sun…._

"Boys! It's time to finally come in! Your cousins are here and are excited to see you again!" It had been years since the Cullen family was finally able to settle down, without the complications of outside elements. Renia and Jasper did the impossible when they gave birth to twin boys, Nicholai and Alessio, Maalon following soon after with the birth of her young daughter Yvaine, and lastly Monique with her daughter Lyra. Roy got married soon after to the love of her life Dylan, giving birth to her first son Tristan and a little after to their young daughter Xenia. The children were older now, Nicholai and Alessio now appearing to be 17, Yvaine 16, Lyra 16, Tristan 15, and Xenia 8. Currently, Renia and Jasper were just settling into to their new country home in Austin, Texas, people in Forks beginning to realize that Renia was younger than her age gave her credit for. Summer was ending in a few days, as the boys would be attending a new school, with new peers soon.

Footsteps sounded through the large forest that encompassed the country home, Nicholai and Alessio, bounding up the wooden steps of the back deck, covered head-to-toe in mud and dirt, their blonde mops of hair sticking out at odd angles. Renia rolled her butterscotch eyes, ushering the boys inside, as they thundered upstairs, taking showers in the respective hallway bathrooms, emerging clean and fresh, dressed in new clothes, hair slicked back neatly. Yvaine, Lyra, and Tristan were all waiting at the foot of the stairs, their parents gathered in the living room to reminisce over photo albums and baby books. "Bout time you got here" Yvaine quipped, "what were you two doing out there anyways?" foliage and leaves were covering the threshold of the back door, evidence of the wrestling the boys partook in against each other, earlier in the day.

"Oh you know" Alessio murmured, "just a little wrestling against us boys" Alessio was the taller one of the twin boys, 5"11 with light blonde hair and golden-speckled eyes, thin lips and a slightly muscular build like his father. He was athletic and headstrong, charismatic amongst other people. He himself had already taken on a mate, a young vampire from the Denali Clan named Zofia. She was timid and small, with a mass of dark brown hair that fell in curls down her back, freckles dotting her face and skin, wide golden-eyes taking over her face, framed by sooty black lashes. The two met when Renia and Jasper still lived in their beach-side house in Forks, instantly connecting at one of the Cullen's annual balls, soon after Zofia trying desperately to set the other twin up with her sister Katreena. To say that didn't end well was an understatement, judging from the dents that the woman left in the walls of the large kitchen or the broken shards of glass from when she smashed the window.

Rolling her eyes, the teenagers made their way outside to the back deck, crowding around the large table that took up most of the flooring's space. Yvaine, now 16, took on a spitting image to her mother, from the dark brown curls that made up her hair, to the deep brown pools that were her eyes. Her skin was a perfect tan shade, hints of freckles dusting along her nose. She was sometimes loud and cheerful, always smiling and laughing, a happy ray of sunshine against the dark clouds. Her current boyfriend Benjamin was waiting patiently back in her home town of Houston, Texas, a tall quarterback for the high school's football team. Lyra, now 16 as well, had light brown hair with dark brown tips that fell a little a past her shoulders with dark brown eyes and a subtle dimple in the middle of her chin like her father. Like her cousin; Lyra was headstrong and charismatic, always in the presence of friends. Her boyfriend Lucas was waiting back in Houston as well, a charismatic soccer player for the school's team.

Tristan stood out amongst the crowd with pale skin and dark black hair like his father, dark brown eyes standing out against his long bangs like his mother. He as well had a significant person to call his own, Ilianna, which was shy and quiet and loved books almost as much as he did. As the teens chatted, Nicholai realized that he was the only one amongst his family beside Xenia that didn't have someone of his own. Slightly shorter than his own twin, 5"9 with dirty blonde hair and gold-eyes, Nicholai kept mostly to himself and rarely communicated with the human population. He enjoyed the solitude of his bedroom, music almost always playing from his speakers, as he curled up with a nice book. Face freckled and eyes wide, Nicholai resembled his mother, and rarely got into sports like his older brother. He enjoyed playing the piano and the saxophone, and was slightly less muscular than Alessio.

Zofia rounded the large country home, dressed prettily in a light blue summer dress and white sandals, her hair pinned back on either side and tied with a white ribbon. Alessio stood instantly, enveloping her in the cover of his arms, Nicholai staring longingly at the sight. _"I wish I had something like that"_ he thought quietly. Now, Nicholai was extremely happy that his brother found the love that he was looking for and soon hoped to find the same love as well. Sitting Zofia in his lap, Alessio went back to chatting with Tristan, Yvaine and Lyra talking quietly amongst themselves with Zofia.

Later in the evening, once the adults joined their children in the backyard, Emmett suggested they all have a rousing game of the Hunt, a fairly easy game in which whatever player kills the most animals wins. Rushing off in different directions, everyone was determined to come out victorious, as well as full and satiated. Nicholai was the first to pause after taking out two deer in quick succession, turning away from his path to begin walking towards the edge of the heavily forested area. Neon lights were shining brightly against the asphalt, cars and trucks lumbering on the smooth roads that made up the main street. Fixing his clothes and wiping excess blood from his lips, Nicholai began walking across the street, diners and coffee shops making up the strip of concrete. Houston was slightly different from his home town of Forks, less rain making up the seasons, and the bitter winds of cold, seeming to evaporate in the dry heat.

Men and even women passed him by in large cowboy hats and worn leather boots, muttering quietly in southern twanged accents. A small music shop at the end of the strip caught his eyes, the building poorly lit and the door opened for anyone to come inside. A sweet fragrance wafted from inside the building, filling his nose with the scent of winter cranberries and dark cherries. Blood began to rush all throughout his body, his still heart beating rapidly against his ribcage, as his mouth filled to the brim with venom. Clenching and unclenching his fist, his whole body shook with the blood lust that was beginning to overtake his system. The blonde vampire took slow, deep breaths, shutting his eyes tightly, as he leaned against the brick wall behind him. _"You are better than this_" he chanted to himself. Getting himself back under control, Nicholai took cautious steps, like a new born fawn just beginning to walk, towards the music store. Soft classical music was playing from the tiny speakers in the ceiling as he stepped inside, his eyes scanning the shelves upon shelves of instruments, ranging from trumpets and violins, to harmonicas and harps. The walls were painted a dark purple color with musical notes covering the back and side walls in black paint, dimming lights hanging from the ceiling, with guitars and violins standing up on display for the customer to play of their own accord.

"Can I help you with something?" a sweet voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Staring in awe, the young girl in front of him furrowed her brows quizzically. She was petite, barely reaching to under his shoulders, with dark brown hair that shone golden in the light, ice blue eyes staring at him from the cover of dark lashes. Her entire being gave off the tempting smell, the sound of a pulse under smooth skin, the color of freshly churned milk, like music to his trained ears, as her lips pursed softly. "Just…. Just looking around" he whispered quietly. The young girl nodded hesitantly, going back to her place behind the register. Nicholai breathed in deeply the smell, his feet shuffling across the floor, as he pretended to look at the dozens of instruments, all the while glancing at the woman from the corner of his eyes. Occasionally she would brush a strand of hair behind her ear, flipping a page in the novel on the glass counter, her eyes sometimes peering up to glance at his taut back.

Towards the back of the store was a glossy black, baby grand piano with shiny black and white keys. Sitting down on its wooden and leather bench, Nicholai's hands instantly took to the keys, playing a sad, almost longing tune that rang clear throughout the building. His long fingers expertly worked with the instrument, holding some notes longer than others, until he finally ended, a low chord humming through the piano. Soft clapping came from behind him, the vampire whipping around to see the cashier clapping in awe, her blue eyes widened increasingly. "That was truly amazing…" she praised. Nicholai's lips quirked up half-way, his blonde curls tipping towards the girl. "Thank-you" he murmured abashedly. It was silent for all of two minutes, the pressure of the bench shifting subtly, as the cashier sat beside him. Her tiny fingers were overshadowed against his, pressing lightly against the keys, the soft tune of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, wafting to his ears. She played flawlessly, keys flying past her small fingers, as the song picked up and slowed down in patterns. Placing his hands on the keys beside her own, he began to join her, not thinking of exactly why he was….

Their fingers would occasionally brush; the song ending on a rather low note that sent Nicholai's still heart through the roof. The woman beside him smiled shyly, placing her hands in the comfort of her lap. "I'm Sarah" she introduced quietly, looking up at his stone face with blue eyes.

Tipping a small imaginary hat to her, he held out his rather large hand, "Nicholai" he whispered quietly….

**Author's Note: I'm baaaack! Okay guys, this is one of my newest stories called Rising Sun and it is set a few years after the Epilogue of the Better Eclipse! Jasper and Renia have moved Nicholai and Alessio to Austin, Texas due to the citizens of Forks finally realizing that Renia is younger than her age gives her credit for. It is the end of the summer and the twins will be beginning school in just a few weeks. Maalon and Monique live just a few cities away in Houston, Texas with Embry and Seth and their daughters Yvaine and Lyra. Roy lives in Forks still with Dylan and their children Tristan and Xenia, as well as the rest of the Cullen's. First I want to make a few things clear concerning the children so no one gets confused.**

**Nicholai and Alessio: Vampires, Ages 17, Live in Austin, Texas**

**Lyra and Yvaine: Humans, Ages 16, Live in Houston, Texas **

**Tristan and Xenia: Vampires, Ages 15 and 8, Live in Forks, Washington.**

**I hope that this little note helps to decrease confusion. Also I want to point out that Alessio is mated to Zofia (they are not married as of yet however) and the Denali Clan has moved to Austin so that Zofia may be closer to Alessio. She will be attending school with the twins. Yvaine is dating Benjamin and Lyra is dating Lucas. Tristan is dating Ilianna, and of course Xenia and Nicholai are dating no one. On another note all the names except for Ilianna, Benjamin, Lucas, and Sarah, all came from their respective websites when I Googled 'Vampire Names' on Google. Also note that I do NOT own Twilight or Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, and all of the characters except for the Cullen's and Denali's are MINE! And lastly, since this is my story things are able to go my way, but to give you guys a little insight; I know it's sunny in Texas! Since the Volturi are no longer in power, vampires have a little more freedom than they are used to. With that said, Nicholai and Alessio get up very early in the morning, before the sun even comes out and go to school, and then at the end of the day walk to their cars calmly without being detected (let's just say these students are very oblivious!).****I hope you guys do enjoy this story and as always, please remember to REVIEW!**


	2. First Day Of School

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Groaning, Nicholai popped his head from underneath the massive covers, eyes squinting at the neon green numbers of his analog clock in the dark. "What" he murmured tiredly, running a hand through his tangled locks. The door creaked open with a small groan, Alessio popping his head into the doorway. "Rise and shine princess" he quipped, "We start _hell-hole_, I mean school today."

"Alright" he grunted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "just give me a minute to get dressed." His twin nodded, the bedroom door closing softly behind him, as Nicholai got up, stretching his arms lazily overhead. Hopping quickly into the shower, the blonde stood under the warm spray of water until it ran cold, dressing in a blue-green deep V-neck t-shirt, dark grey jeans, and blue-green vans, slicking his blonde hair back with water from the tap.

Alessio was waiting patiently by the silver Land Rover lr3 his parents bought him for his birthday, Zofia huddled in the front seat with her backpack on the floor. "Let's get a move on" the older twin muttered sourly. The Rover was soon cruising down the dusty dirt paths, the radio turned low and the GPS robotically giving out directions, as they stopped in the ever growing sea of red-lights that made up early morning traffic. Soon enough they made it to the one story structures that created Khabele School; a large plot of land, paved over with concrete for the parking lot, shrubs and cacti growing in the front of every building.

Alessio shut of the engine, enveloping the car in a deafening silence, as he fished through his messenger bag, looking for the schedule given to him a few weeks prior. Curses and grunts flew from his mouth, as he searched desperately through the bag, Nicholai fingering the small piece of paper that was his schedule, in the pocket of his sweater. Zofia giggled quietly from the passenger seat, hoisting the light messenger bag from her boyfriend's lap. Rummaging through the mess, she easily plucked the wrinkled and ripped piece of paper from the corner it was wedged into, smoothing out the crinkles as best as she could on the dashboard. Nicholai opened his door in the back, swinging his legs out into the cool morning air, his leather satchel dropping on the ground beneath him.

Suddenly, the ever-familiar scent of winter-cranberries and dark cherries wafted to his nose once again, Sarah appearing from the southwest part of the parking lot. She was dressed neatly in a black and grey tweed skirt that fell to mid-thigh, a long sleeve deep V-neck black shirt with an argyle V-neck sweater over it, knee-high black socks, and black dress shoes, her brown hair down and curled about her shoulders. "Sarah" the blonde vampire scrambled out of the back of the Rover, slamming his door shut behind him. Said girl turned, her blue eyes widening in disbelief as Nicholai bolted across the parking lot. "Nicholai" she murmured as he got closer to her, "Hi…. Um, what are you doing here?" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, peaking at him shyly from beneath her dark lashes. "Well I go here now. Me, my brother, and his girlfriend" he informed her, "what are you doing here so early?" the sun wasn't even beginning to peak through the clouds, the parking lot vacant and void of any students what so ever. "My mom forgot to take me up to the school this summer to fill out a form for designated parking spaces. I figured it would be easier to come before anyone else could; to avoid the wait." Nodding, Nicholai shifted the leather bag that was slung across his shoulder, stuffing his hands deep in the pocket of his jeans.

"Can I walk you there?" he suggested after a minute, "I really have nothing else to do and I can find my way around the school easier" her blue eyes sparked with delight, as she nodded hesitantly, continuing her walk towards building 1 of the school. The interior was smaller than it seemed, six classrooms built-in on either side of the walls, a closet sized room that said 'Main Office' flanking the right-hand corner as soon as you walked in. It smelled faintly of paper and ink cartridges, small, brightly colored wire baskets, filled to the brim with stacks of papers. The ceiling was dimly lit with fading light bulbs, the monotone buzzing of copiers and telephones the only sound going throughout the room. A small, pudgy woman with rosy cheeks and a 60's up-do was typing furiously away at her computer, brows furrowed in concentration, as her spectacles slipped to the bridge of her button nose.

Nicholai cleared his throat subtly, the woman struggling to push her glasses up to big brown eyes. _'Mrs. Angers'_ was scrawled neatly on her name tag as she shut the lid of her computer, smoothing out the wrinkles in her day dress. "How can I help you?" she drawled in a heavy southern accent. Sarah fished through the small hand-bag on her shoulder, pulling out her student I.D as well as her driver's license, placing them side-by-side on the counter. "I just got my driver's license this summer" she started, "and I know that every year you have to fill out the designated parking space forms, and I was wondering if that option was still available or if all the spaces were already filled?" the woman grabbed the two glossy rectangular cards, again typing away furiously at her computer screen. "You're just in luck" she muttered quietly, handing the squares back to the brunette, "we still have some parking spaces left. If you would just fill these out for me, we can have you all set and ready to go" she gave the young girl a clipboard and pen, circling and underlining certain places in the bold text. Nicholai couldn't help but to notice how tiny and delicate her handwriting actually was, snapping out of his reverie once his thoughts began to drift away from him once again.

It had been weeks since his last encounter with her, the image of her face seemingly popping into his head at the wrong times. Once she finished filling out the forms, Sarah handed the clipboard politely back to the lady, grabbing the glossy strip of paper that was her designated parking sticker, and tucking it away in her purse. There was still about an hour and a half before school started, the parking lot still void and empty as they exited the office.

"So I heard you mention a brother. Do you have any other siblings?" her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the pair sitting down on the lone bench, just outside the office, under the protection of a dark red cabaña. "No it's just me and my twin brother. I have a lot of cousins, aunts, and uncles though. What about you?" she crossed one leg over the other, picking at the ends of her black socks as she chose her words carefully. "I'm an only child, and my parents were only children, so I don't have any aunts, uncles, or cousins…" she whispered.

As the hour and half passed by, the two sat there talking about their lives outside of school, Nicholai telling her about his brother and cousins, and her talking about her love for music and dance. Turns out that she had been a ballerina since she was 6, and that she learned to play violin, piano, and harp when she was 8. Students began to emerge into the parking lot, the incessant chatter of teenagers being drowned out as Sarah and Nicholai exchanged schedules. All of their classes were in buildings 1, 3, 4, and 5; Music/ Chorus, Physics, English 11, and Art identical classes on their schedule. "Well, I have to go" she murmured, as the minutes before the final bell began to tick down, "I'll see you in Physics"

Nodding, he incoherently picked up her small hand, brushing his lips against its back, as she sucked in much needed air.

"Goodbye…" he whispered quietly….

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again! So far I'm really happy at the direction this story is going, and I want you guys to give me your honest opinions on anything's you think need to be changed. I know in the last Author's Note and at the top of the last chapter it still says Rising Sun. For that I do apologize, but the name of the story is now Only Believe In Me, and it's mainly about Nicholai's relationship with Sarah. If you guys have any suggestions for upcoming chapters or characters that you think I should add to the story, please tell me about them either through Private Message or by clicking on the Review Button and shooting me a Review. Tell me what you think of the story so far, and as always please remember to Review! I love you guys from an author to her readers, and I hope you guys do enjoy this story! **


	3. All At Once

_**Nicholai's POV:**_

"Are you ever going to come out of this damned room of yours?" Alessio leaned against the door of my bedroom, one eyebrow cocked up lazily, as I shut my novel and placed it on my bed. Months passed by in a continual pattern; September falling in to January as the rain came and went. Our mom was having her annual weekend party, most of her co-workers from the hospital and our family coming down to celebrate. Laughter was ringing loudly from the vacated hallways of the upstairs quad, shimmering bouts of light flickering against the wine colored carpet. "Mom wants to see you downstairs socializing. Most of the kids from school are here. Who knows, you might actually have some fun."

Downstairs the party was in full swing, music loudly playing from every crevice of the ballroom. Mom and Dad were swing dancing happily on the middle of the dance floor, Lyra and Yvaine talking with their boyfriends by the refreshment table. All the faces were so unfamiliar, flickering images of classmates from school, drifting through my brain, as everyone managed desperately to make small-talk, their conversations all starting off with something along the lines of "are you enjoying Texas so far?" or "How do you like school?" or even "Have you been making it around all right?" I managed to weakly answer all questions with a one-word murmur, politely thanking them before I shuffled off towards a corner of the room.

I stood in blank thought for God knows how long, the calming scent of winter-cranberries and dark cherries drifting through the heavily vacated space, and I knew at once that she was here. One of the many caterers had just taken her coat, her smile bright and cheerful as she was whisked away instantly to socialize with the many people amongst her. Dressed in a spaghetti strap pale pink lace dress, hair pinned and curled on her right shoulder with a clip, she was a vision from the God's above. One that was so far out of my reach… I was a devil of the most heinous kind, forced to hanker back into the dark recesses of my sub-conscious, and she was an angel, floating on a white cloud in the sky, singing a beautiful melody that was her own.

"You're not avoiding me at your own party are you?" a sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts, Sarah glowering at me with those wide blue eyes. All I could manage was a quick bob of the head, blood pounding through my system from the top of my head to the bottom of my toes, as the first few notes to _All at Once by; The Fray _rang clear through the air.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

_She is right in front of you_

The lights of the room dimmed to a subtle glow, as partners led their significant others to the dance floor. "Would you care for a dance?" I whispered, gripping her small hand between mine. The subtle squeeze of her hand against mine was reassuring, as I led her slowly to the dance floor, one arm wrapping about her waist and the other cradling her tiny hand in my own.

_You begin to wonder could you find a better one_

_Compared to her now she's in question_

"Your family throws really nice parties" she mused quietly against my neck. I nodded incoherently, her words barely registering through my hazy vision, as I pulled her closer, burying my nose into the curls atop her head.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

So far out of reach… How I wanted just to absorb her purity, her essence, her everything… This five foot nothing goddess was an entirely new ballpark for me. The crowd about us was doing an awkward two-step shuffle from side-to-side, Sarah and I the only persons in the population slow-dancing to our own special tune.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

She giggled quietly from the hollow space of my collarbone, the vibrations ringing all throughout my system, as she stroked a hand through my hair. When it came to girls, the interaction was always a one-sided ordeal, girls of all ethnicities, backgrounds, heights, hair colors, etc. fawning over me as if I were manna in the wilderness, as Alessio so loosely put it. Back in Forks, I kept my distance from plenty of people, enjoying the solitude of a good book and quiet music. But with Sarah, I was eager to go out and explore all the new things that life could possibly offer me. Willing to bend the rules between immortals and humans. Willing to let loose and finally be myself, just so she could render me back in if she pleased.

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find_

_Where no questions cross your mind_

Twirling her first out and then back in, I dipped her closely to the floor, bringing her flush to my body with a rush of cooled air, her cheeks turning vermillion under the bright, fluorescent lights. "You are quite the charmer" she murmured, as I spun her around again. Smiling crookedly, I gripped her tighter around the waist, the delicate curves of her feminine body matching to my own muscular ones.

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt_

_Much longer for you to sort it out_

I urgently whispered for her to come with me, my steps faulting as I led her through the back-door of our deck. The cool night air, was calm and refreshing against my clammy skin, the dark button-down shirt I was forced to wear, sticking to my over-heated flesh.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

Tiny fingers ran against my wrist, Sarah's brown locks billowing along in the breeze, as she smiled coyly. Sucking in a breath, I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, lifting her and bringing her back to the ground, in a fluent manner. She laughed breathlessly, her arms locking about my neck, as we swayed, the bouts of drunken laughter from my mom's colleagues falling on deaf ears.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

I spun her around faster, and even faster until the colors began to swirl and mix into a flash of light, dots crackling behind my eyes, small ankles wrapping around my waist like snakes, as I hoisted her higher, until we were face-to-face. Her warm breath washed over my face, the scent of fruit punch floating over my senses, as I closed my eyes, breathing it in with delight.

_Maybe you want it, maybe you need it _

_Maybe it's all you're running from _

_Perfection will not come_

Yet still so far out of reach… Always out of reach. She was _**untaintable**_. Pure in all its glory. I couldn't take that away from her… Couldn't sully her with my demonic birth right. _"Don't let her see the monster you really are…. Don't let her take away the light she has given you…."_ Selfish… always selfish. I wanted her all to myself, was it wrong to be okay with that?

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes_

_We'd never know what's wrong without the pain_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

Dark eyelashes kissed pink-flushed cheeks as she breathed in and out, pulse sounding rapidly beneath her skin. "You know… you're different from other boys. It's refreshing. Nice…" she murmured. Those tantalizing fingers ran across the back of my neck, knees buckling from beneath me as I leaned against the wall behind me, still holding up her body weight.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there_

Sarah shrieked with delight, my marble form connecting with the wall as she tightened her hold on me. Selfish… Always selfish….

_Maybe you want it, maybe you need it_

_Maybe it's all you're running from_

_Perfection will not come_

Crickets were chirping quietly on the leaves of the trees, fireflies flitting about in the light of the moon, their brightly colored hues dancing across our eyes in a pattern.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you had her, maybe you lost her to another_

_To another…_

If only for a little while, I would keep her close. Would hold her in this world of illusionment until it was finally time to let her go. I would be selfish, for once in my life….

And when it was time. I would let her go with bitter anger and remorse…. But as it; immortals and humans are not meant to be. For now, Sarah is my little angel. My small, meek little….

**Human…**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! First off, I want to begin by saying that I do NOT OWN Twilight (I wish) or All at Once by the Fray. I love to write stories for you guys, and I hope that you guys take as much enjoyment from them as I do. If you guys have any concerns dealing with the story, please let me know, and I'll try my best to fix them as smoothly as I can. I accept criticism fully guys, I actually enjoy it. If you think things need to be written a certain way or that the story should have something that you want to see, please let me know! This isn't just my story guys, I like to think its yours too, and I want your honest opinions about anything. As always, I love you like an author loves her readers and as always please remember to REVIEW!**_


	4. How To Break A Heart Pt1

**Sarah's POV:**

_I hang on every word you said and_

_No one could get inside my head like you_

After getting home that night from the Cullen's weekend party, I dressed quickly in my comfiest silk pajamas, curling up with a good book and a steaming cup of coffee on the love seat in the living room. The soft clicking of heels against the oak flooring of the parlor resonated through the empty house, the dark silhouette of my mother flashing on the pale green walls. "Oh, Sarah" she slurred tiredly, "I thought that you would be asleep by now" her coat and heels dropped to the floor with a loud clatter, burly arms, corded and tattooed all over wrapping around her trim waist. Bile rose to the back of my throat, as my fingers dug into the leathery cushion beneath me, air struggling to pass through clenched teeth. "No mom" I mumbled, running my fingers across the worn spine of the book, "Just…up reading".

"Oh that's nice dear. I'm just going to go to bed, good night" the arms of public creep number one, dragged her up the flight of stairs, a bedroom door slamming shut minutes later. Silence had become my only friend in the few years of my parents' mutual separation. When they weren't off at their respective down-town dive bars or company parties they were on business trips half-way across the world. Rarely was the house occupied by both; when mom was home dad would stay in a motel or at the office, and when dad was home mom would run off with her new boyfriend of the day for weeks and sometimes months on end.

_Then I guess I was a fool for you then_

_But now I understand_

Sighing frustratedly I slammed the dog-eared page of the novel shut, tiring of the same sentence my eyes stayed glued on for who knows how long. Muffled giggles and slurred murmurs could be heard from my mother's room as I tip-toed across the hall to my own haven, slamming and locking the door behind me.

_**Flashback (Sarah's POV) 8 Years Old…:**_

_**Thunder roared horrendously throughout the house, thick branches slamming against my window pane, as I bundled under the covers. Closets were small, cramped spaces, little kids used as hiding places, filled with toys and board games. Bright flashes of lightening filtered in through the small cracks of the closet door, the plushy feel of wool in a teddy bear squishing between my fingers. As the thunder boomed again, I clasped my hands over my ears, clamping my eyes shut tightly. Momma was out again on a trip and daddy had locked himself in the study again. Silent tears trekked down my face in streams and I laid there until the sun came up and the rain was just a silent, background noise on my window. There in the corner of my little closet, nestled under the covers with a teddy bear…. Alone**_

_It was all part of your plan_

_And you should know that_

My eyes were stinging the next morning as I tried desperately to stretch my cramped body from its awkward position. My neck was sore and my throat was dry and itchy as I clambered out of the closet, rays of light filtering in through the sheer curtains. It was silent once again, mom and her new beau of the day having already left the house, at different hours of the morning. Trudging to my bathroom, I rinsed my mouth with cold water, scrubbing my face clean of salty tears and dust from the night before.

_You taught me what it was_

_To feel the sting of love_

_To feel like I don't ever wanna let somebody ever get that close to me again_

My head was pounding, blood rushing to different appendages of my body, the contents of my stomach once again rising to the surface. Vomiting inside the porcelain bowl of the toilet, I laid my head against the cool tiles of the bathroom floor, brushing a hand through my unruly hair. For so long, I put up two mask; one for my parents, when they bothered to show their faces, and the other for outsiders, for the ones who bothered to look and see. I was two totally different people. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes, as I sobbed pathetically, slamming my hands on the tiles until my palms turned red.

_I learned so much from you_

_Things I'd never do_

_Now that we're apart_

_You taught me how to break a heart_

There was a small picture that I kept tucked in the corner of my mattress; one of my parents and I when I was younger. The portrait was done professionally, a sepia touched photo, mom in her elegant pin-stripe day dress, and dad in a button down and some slacks, I sitting in between them in a baby doll dress with my teddy bear. The corners of the photo were burned off and there was a smudge of whiskey splashed on the corner, from when dad tried to burn it on one of his drunken fits.

_Dear God if you can hear me now_

_Please stop the anger building up inside me _

"**Dear Sarah, I am terribly sorry that I had to leave you on such short notice. There's some money on top of the refrigerator that should last you for a while, or at least until Daniel decides to give you some. Take care"** was scrawled neatly on a small note taped to the fridge, the corner of a white envelope sticking out from the top. _"Daniel?"_ I thought bitterly as I crinkled the note in my hands, _"She always says Dad not Daniel. She always calls him Dad!"_ As much as I sometimes wanted to hate my mother for her uncaring attitude towards me, I couldn't bring myself to. Hatred towards the woman that gave life to me was heartless and ironic. Much less could be said for 'Daniel' who locked himself in the attic's makeshift study for hours at a time, the smell of whiskey permeating the air every time he returned home.

_I need you to come and guide me_

_I look into the eyes_

I couldn't bring myself to eat, as I lounged around the house, dusting off shelves and cleaning dishes when I had nothing better to do. The skies darkened, thunder booming far off in the distance, as storm clouds began to roll in. I rushed to make sure all the windows were locked and shut, flipping mindlessly through the channels on the television screen, as lightening flashed. _"Whenever you are afraid and alone, and you think no one is there for you; go to your happy place. Pick a little space, like your closet, take a blanket and your bear, close your eyes, and just drift… You are so special Sarah, never forget that…"_ a voice whispered distantly. Flicking off the television, I trudged once again to my room, grabbing a blanket and my bear. The closet was smaller than it seemed from when I was a child, and I curled myself into a tiny ball with my bear, **drifting **away to the sound of thunder and lightning **roaring** in the distance…

_Of the one I thought was mine_

_And my only scream is:_

_You taught me what it was_

_To feel the sting of love_

_To feel like I don't ever wanna let somebody ever get that close to me again_

_I learned so much from you_

_Things I'd never do_

_Now that we're apart_

_You taught me how to break a heart…_

**Author's Note: Hellooo guys! I'm ecstatic lately because I passed both of my standards of learning (SOL) test in both Honors Biology and World History 2! I'm so happy! Eeep! Anyways, I'm really excited about this story and as always I do hope that you guys enjoy it! Please do remember to review and comment, etc. As always I love you guys like an author to her readers and I'll try and post again soon! **

**Love~ EatPrayDance**


	5. How To Break A Heart Pt2

_**(Nicholai's POV):**_

"What's been going on with you lately?" I peered up from the screen of my laptop, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the frustration in my brother's tone. "I don't know" I quipped, "what has been going on with me lately?" my twin gave a warning growl, his taller frame charging towards me. The impact was stone against stone, as we crashed against my bedroom wall, pictures and books falling from bookshelves and dressers as he pinned me roughly to the wooden floor boards, the planks digging into my marble skin. "You're treading very dangerous water little brother" he murmured, "whatever you have going on with that **human** has to stop, before it's way too late" I grabbed Alessio by the scruff of his shirt, slamming him into the wall behind me. "You know, you can't just let me be happy for once. And as for Sarah; stay away from her. If you so much as harm one hair on her head, I swear that I will-."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Releasing my brother, I trudged down the stairs to our empty hallway, wrenching the door open with enough force to take it off its hinges. My breath caught it my throat, as Sarah stood in the cool night air, hair disheveled and in silk pajamas, a pair of fuzzy slippers on her small feet. "Sarah, what are you-."

"You're a vampire" she breathed…

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know this chapter is a little bit short, but that's only because the next one is going to be a bit lengthy, or at least I hope it will be. Anywho as always remember to review and comment, and just keep reading guys!**


End file.
